memefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mouth High
# Big Mouth High '''(or known as '''Wide Mouth Stoned) is a wide opened, headless and bodiedless Rage Comic meme known to resemble that he has a serious problem on being addicted to drugs or maybe yelling about something towards the person. He is an offensive meme that sometimes talk about bad things in the world, or simply just yelling at someone. He is known to be a Wide opened mouth version of the original Stoned Meme, but even though without a head or a body at all. he's not as popular as Stoned Guy, but he is an extra feature to Stoned Guy's emotions usually in Rage Comics as well He is unknown when he first appeared, but After the time Stoned Guy was created or became popular, There was some meme somewhere on Rage Comics or possibly on different websites like Reddit, FunnyJunk, or Tumblr. He may have appeared on some website on a Rage Comic with his Mouth Wide opened unlike the original Stoned guy has. It is unknown when he first appeared, but somewhere around that time, he may have appeared in some Rage Comic when it features another emotion of Stoned Guy. But by today's standard's he is unknown if he is still popular or seen on the internet. Life There has been several counterparts of the Big Mouth High found on the internet, and since he is a counterpart to the original Stoner meme, then therefore, He is a countepart as well as Stoned Guy. There also has been numerous other counterparts of him that is also found on the internet, like for example, there is a headless, bodiedless version of him who appears as happy like he is and even though he exactly has the same face as him. There also has been other versions of the meme and also others that may exactly look like Big Mouth High. There has been some other memes that sometimes may have his face onto other heads of Rage Comic Characters or any others that seem famous. There also has been other memes besides him that may make the same joke as him, but even though appears with a different background or has a different appearance with the same face. But there may be evidence in Rage Comics or other meme websites that appear to have the same looks as he does, or maybe not. Trivia *Unlike the original Stoned Guy meme, he appears to have normal eyes and a headless and bodiedless crudely drawn character rather than having red eyes, a wrinkle between his mouth and eyes and a head and body like Stoned Guy has. *He is an unpopular meme that isn't hardly seen much on the internet or Rage Comics. he is a stock character or other facial expression of the original Stoned Guy as well. *He appears to be as a blank thought character like Poker Face, Me Gusta, and Herp Derp, but except that his mouth is wide opened or possibly if he is yelling towards someone. sometimes the meme is used with this same face in two different ways. *He is unknown when he first appeared, but for one thing, he may have possibly appeared after Stoned Guy Meme came along. *He is one of several Rage Comic characters that depict he is on drugs or maybe yelling someone. *He may possibly be one of few memes that uses the same expression in two different ways. *he is the same as the Stoned meme, but even though his wrinkles doesnt appear, and appears as headless, bodiedless, and has his mouth opened wide, but shows the same traits as Stoned guy. *Most likey, if you look close at his nose, his nose appears to be almost identical to Baby Trollface's Nose. Category:Rage Comics